Hunter
by AuroraPearl
Summary: Living alone in the forest since the outbreak began, Phoenix has come to believe that, that is where she belongs. The only variable in her fight for survival was herself and it was easier that way. Then one day she encounters a group of survivors, unable to sit on the sidelines she steps in, earning the trust of the group leader. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

As the sun reached its highest point, the midday heat became unbearable. Small beads of sweat began to crawl over her alabaster skin, her dress, despite the torn off sleeves was still clinging to her petite frame. Her hands clammy in the fingerless gloves started to tremble under the strain of the bow. It wasn't a heavy weapon, which is why she chose it, that and its long range. The heat was just impossible to work with, for days now she had been victim to the tormenting heatwave, it was futile to move on, when every mile would take her further away from her life line, the blessed cool embrace of the river. Staying where she was on the other hand, was slowly killing her. Day after day she returned back to her cradle in the trees empty handed, her hunt unsuccessful, as the blistering heat kept any creature with a beating heart hidden in the shadows of the forest.

As the night began to dominate the heat, the girl got to work descending from her hammock in the sky. She fastened her cloak around her shoulders, the heavy wool settling against her familiar frame. The dark material covered her from head to toe and she at once became apart of the forest. Not only was it a decent camouflage but it kept her warm when her cotton dress wasn't up for the job. She wasn't the type to wear a dress, always finding something wrong with her appearance, but she had to admit that in the past few months it was much more efficient. Slipping her boots on she blindly went about searching for the hollowed trunk where she'd hid her backpack and arrows. Her bow being her greatest possession had the honour of accompanying her in her most vulnerable moments. Checking her water supply had become pretty high up on her list of priorities and when she was truly satisfied that she had thought of every possibility, she set off on her final hunt at this location.

It wasn't long before she realised that hunting in the coolness of the night was a much better option. Not only had she gone as far as revelling in the warmth of her cloak and gloves, but the forest was alive with possible meals, as other animals ventured from the confines of their barracks. After living in the wild since the outbreak began, with the occasional trip to small towns, her body had started to adapt to her new habitat. She no longer felt an irritating need to eat, as long as her supply of water was plentiful; her eyes were much better adjusted to the darkness; her stamina and strength had improved and she'd gained the ability to move through the rough terrain of the forest stealthily. As this thought passed her mind she grinned at the possible ninja jokes her friends would undoubtably make. Memories of life before no longer occupied the deep hole of her existence, but rather, that hole was plugged with the belief that this life in the forest is where she belongs. Happy to be alone, the heroine of her own story. Her only responsibility was her own survival.

The decision to travel through the night appears to be a good one, as by the time the first slivers of sunlight begin to break through she had already travelled 6 miles from her last resting place. Sweat glistens against her forehead, capturing tendrils of auburn hair that had escaped her braid. The heat refreshingly came from the fire as the air already felt different, cooler, like there could be rain. The sound of twigs breaking in the distance has her moving immediately. Slipping her boots on, she stomps out the surviving embers of the fire. Something stops her from leaving the scene completely, from the sounds echoeing through the trees the group approaching is large and seeing as though she had already passed a large group of walkers and it was uncharacteristic for two groups to be in such close proximity to each other, there was a reasonable possibility that the approaching group was of survivors. Her curiosity had her ascend a large oak tree, crouching in the nook of a sturdy branch she prepared an arrow.

Three people enter the clearing but the shock of seeing other people that aren't just empty shells doesn't last long as she can tell that they are in danger. She's seen the look on their faces in the eyes of the animals that she hunts. As they crash into the clearing they instantly adopt combat stances. With the clear leader of the group a male in his mid thirties pointing a gun towards the foliage they had just exploded through, she begins to wonder what it would be like to be part of a group, to have back up in situations like these. Of course it would leave her vulnerable, she would have to trust other people with her life. As a large group of the undead burst into view she considers her options. If she were to help them she would be putting everything at risk, she could just slip away, their equipped with sumarai sword's and a crossbow so they stand a decent chance.

In the end her instincts decide for her. When the leader of the group is tackled by a walker and its clear that he doesn't have the strength to fight it for much longer, and the others in the group are far too busy trying to save their own lives; she adjusts her position and with the arrow already in place, she takes out the walker. The man gazes up suspiciously, it wasnt the thankful expression she was expecting, but none the less she stepped forward and took ownership for her actions, after shuffling to the edge of the branch, for the first time in two years she exposes her position to other survivers. She imagines how she must look to him. Her auburn hair falling loosely from beneath her hood and her blue eyes wide with shock. Already life was so much more complicated. In the next few moments she helps the group, releasing arrow after arrow into the dead, she sees the appreciation among them yet can't help notice that they dont trust her presence. When the last of the dead are actually dead she begins to descend the tree. Taking her time to gather her backpack and to collect the arrows that she'd used, she heads over to the group her hands trembling with nerves, stopping about three feet away.

"What's your name" he asks. The whole group look on edge, the other man points his crossbow at her, as the leader asks again.

"What is your name". I really want to answer his question, especially as my silence is making them even more edgy, but I just don't know what to say. It's not as though I don't have a name, I mean of course I do; but my name no longer seems fitting.

"I..er, Pheonix" that'll work right? With my hair and preference for the tree tops. Sure, i'll just name myself after a mythical red bird, because that will earn their trust. The man is quiet for awhile, probably considering my hesitation. After a couple of minutes his eyes soften and he relax's his stance.

"Okay. Well Pheonix, you can come with us if you want, we have somewhere safe to stay, secure. We have food and water". The man seems to notice my unease perhaps aware that I have been living in the forest alone, for a long time. He calculates my every move, he clearly has trust issues, but then again, I guess every one does now. I see him mentally stock taking my bow, the knife at my waist and the hand gun i've never fired.

"This is Daryl, Michonne" He nods in the direction of the girl leaning against a tree mildly interested. "and I'm Rick".


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two**

We walk together in a close knit group, towards a car. All the while Rick remains a steady presence at my side, asking me questions; why have I been living in the forest, how have I survived here alone, no doubt he is trying to determine whether or not I can be trusted and maybe, he's just generally curious. The other two surround Rick, it's clear by their faces that they respect him as a leader. He seems like a good person, hardened by difficult decisions, yet there's an air of deep sorrow surrounding him, like he's lost something irreplaceable and its broken him.

In the car nobody speaks except Rick, when he explains that their safe haven is a prison. I guess that makes sense, what could be more secure than a prison designed to keep people in. As the building begins to loom over us I find myself questioning my decision. What if they don't like me, will they let me leave, or will they kill me.

I can feel Ricks eyes on me from the drivers seat; probably seeing how absolutely terrified I feel.

"There's about ten of us at the prison, give or take." Rick drives the car into the courtyard as the gates are closed behind us.

The others clamber out of the vehicle. The man called Daryl gives me, what I interpret to be a sympathetic nod, before heading to the heart of the group. Michonne settles for the sidelines, appearing as out of place here as I am. Rick hangs behind, I think its more to do with him preparing himself to meet the others than him distrusting me. When he finally leaves the car its to lean in the broken window on my side.

"You'll be alright here. They may seem a little" he pauses choosing his words carefully, "cautious. But there good people. They've been through a lot." And then he's opening my door and introducing me to the group.

"This is Pheonix. She's gonna join us." Short but sweet. He heads off, not really in a specific direction, just away from the others, leaving me standing alone. My hands clutch at the cloak by my sides. Watching the strangers faces, i'm not really sure what i'm supposed to do, and a feeling of utter hopelessness constricts my throat and pools in my eyes.

A man with one leg starts heading towards me. He smiles kindly and introduces himself as Hershel. Hershel ushers me towards a door in the impending building, all the while talking to me about their cell block, how they came upon the prison and how at first it was overrun with walkers. He excuses Rick, explaining how he lost his wife only a couple of days ago and is struggling to come to grips with the loss. He doesn't seem to mind that i'm really quiet, he fills the silence enough for both us. He tells me story after story about the groups survival and how they all met, with the odd tale about his children. A young girl joins us carrying a baby. Hershel introduces them as his daughter Beth, and judith Rick's second child, Carl's sister. When the baby starts crying a women with very short hair takes her from Beth disappearing further into the block.

I wake knowing that something woke me up, but not yet aware of what that was; until I hear the shouting. The sound must be coming from the courtyard, I make my way out, passing only Beth and Judith along the way. Sticking to the shadows cast from the side of the building I head towards the noise. I'm shocked to find that its Rick causing the disruption. There are other people there too and i get the distinct feeling that they're not part of the group. A boy I remember Hershel introducing as Glenn, escorts the people away. I don't know the group but I think that they're beginning to wondering about Rick's leadership, they are clearly torn between their loyalty to him and their need to do what's best for the group. From where i'm stood I watch Hershel approach Rick, but he just walks away.

I'm suprised by how quickly the group get back to their normal activities. When Daryl tries to arrange a hunting trip I volenteer myself. He obviously isn't too pleased but with the lack of other candidates he has no choice. I think he trusts me, after I helped them in the forest, and his hesitation is more like that of a protective brother. I head in the direction that Rick went taking just my bow, arrows and knife, I leave the gun behind, I never had any intention of using it.

I spot Rick standing on a bridge over a stream and a scan of the area also higlights a group of roughly five or six walkers, not an immediate danger but I don't think he's spotted them. Knowing that I wont catch anything with a group of walkers nearby I climb a tree, I ready an arrow and watch them closely, equipped to intervene if they get too close. I had every intention of giving Rick some privacy, just concentrating on the walkers, but he looks so lost. I can't see his face too clearly but there's something so child like in his demeanor. A vulnerability, that you can't afford to have these days. I make my way towards him, it takes awhile, I mean the tree was pretty tall. Double checking that the group of walkers aren't too close I approach Rick. He's just staring into space when I reach him, most likely oblivious to the ominous group of walkers.

"Hello." I think I surprised him, well, I know that I surprised him, judging by the look on his face when he spins round. At first I thought he was going to shout at me but then his eyes soften and I think he smiles.

"Hey there. How're you settling in". I join him standing on the bridge.

"Okay" I should probably expand on that "everyone is really nice." He's looking around, distracted, I think he lost something. He nods in agreement.

"Hershel told me stories about your group."

"Did he now." I think he's given up on finding whatever it was that he lost. "What are you doing all the way out here?". I explain how Daryl let me go hunting, which I don't think he's too pleased with as his brow creases when I tell him. Not wanting to get Daryl into trouble I explain how after living in the forest for so long I am a good hunter.

"Well you haven't caught anything" he remarks with a smirk.

"I've only just got here" I retaliate, defending my abilities.

"Do you mind if I join you? I think were gonna need more than two hunters."

"Okay." I return the arrow to the bow and walk across the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Rick is a terrible hunter. Its difficult enough moving silently in the combat boots that I wear, but Rick seems to completely lack the ability to move quietly. In the end I leave him picking questionable berries from a bush. With no time to spare before it starts getting dark I remove my boots and hang them around my neck. By the time the last of the summer light leaks away I've caught two rabbits and very narrowly missed a small male deer, we leave the berries behind. On the walk back to the prison Rick is less enthusiastic, he walks slower explaining to me how he has a difficult decision to make. He tells me about the trouble he has had with another group. The group is led by a man who calls himself the governor, and he and Daryl's brother Merle are responsible for kidnapping Glenn and Hershel's other daughter Maggie. A girl who used to be a part of Rick's group before they were separated, has arranged a meeting between the governor and Rick.

"I don't trust him. He's a liar; and manipulative. No way will he step into a room knowing that he doesn't have the upper hand. There's got to be a catch." I kind of understand where he's coming from, although I'm still trying to absorb all the names he's throwing at me. He wants to give the governor a chance to come to some sort of agreement, so that he can tell his group that he did all he could, but there's a part of him that believes in going to this meeting he's putting everyone at risk anyway.

"I think that you should go, but you should have another plan for if the treaty doesn't work out. Maybe you should prepare the prison to withstand a war. There can't be any harm in preparing for the worst." I don't expect my outburst to be taken seriously, it was more like I was thinking aloud. I'm more comfortable talking to Rick, it's sort of like we have a silent agreement in which we can both share our thoughts with each other.

"I think your right. We should have prepared for the worst as soon as we found out about the governor. We can't run anymore, not with the baby and we barely made it last time." He smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. It's like he's constantly haunted by the past. I came to the conclusion a long time ago that regretting things gets you nowhere.

"Let me help you with those" he says pointing to the catch. I hand him one of the rabbits by the string I've attached to their feet.

"You just want to tell everyone that you weren't completely hopeless at hunting" I laugh.

"I helped." He smiles, feigning insult.

When we reach the prison were still laughing about something or other, we both long ago forgot what it was that was actually funny and are just laughing for the sake of it. Were greeted by a bemused Daryl.

"Now I know what took you so long." He remarks after taking one look at the rabbit in Rick's hands.

Later on I sit with the group inside the block. Conversation is lively and I realise how starved I've been of human interaction. I revel in the stories over dinner and although I don't contribute to the debate a warm glow envelopes me. Rick's cradling Judith at the edge of the group and even though he's distancing himself from conversation I can see the relief among the others. I believe his presence is all the others needed to reassure themselves of his ability to lead them safely. When I leave the group and head over to my bunk I'm still smiling and in this moment I believe I am the happiest I've ever been.

The next morning i'm one of the first people up, I spot Carl holding his baby sister as I make my way over to Rick and Daryl. When I approach they're hunched over a map of the surrounding area, there's also a map of the prison.

"Mornin', did you sleep okay?" Rick genuinely smiles at me, besides yesterday the glow never made it to his eyes, I also make a note of the fact that I read far to much into Rick's every move. I nod shyly as I acknowledge how I am way too interested in Rick, hopefully he'll put the shyness down to sleep deprivation or something.

"Today were gonna make the prison more secure. You were right about that. There's too many gaps, too many possible points of attack, we need to limit those." I can't help but smile back at him, I'm thrilled that he actually took into account the advice that I gave. Well who doesn't like being told that they were right.

"tomorrow we meet the governor." That last bit he sort of adds as an after thought whispered under his breath.

The rest of the day passes quickly. There's no conversation at all around the dinner table as we're just too tired. For the entire duration of the day each of us excluding Judith and whoever was looking after her at the time, secured the prison thoroughly so that there is only one possible way of entering it. No matter what force was applied the only way to gain access to the prison was through the front gates. The front gates are flanked on both sides by watch towers in which we will have 24 hour guards positioned with long-range weaponry. Only when we achieved this were we satisfied enough to venture indoors. I'm still replaying the day over in my head as I sit with Rick at dinner. Its ironic I guess that we feel so safe inside the prison, when really the prison was built to make us feel safe outside.

As the sky begins to darker and the others slowly drift off to their little corners, I find myself strolling around the outskirts of the prison, not quite ready to surrender to the tiredness that's beginning to seep through my bones. I have too much on my mind to even contemplate sleeping, I'm mostly worried about the meeting tomorrow but there's a little part of my brain that can't stop smiling at how happy it makes me knowing that Rick listens to what I say. This last thought troubles me immensely. I can not become too attached to the people here, i've only been here for a couple of days and although everybody has accepted me, there's no telling when I may outstay my welcome and they'll want me gone. I'm not surprised to see somebody else patrolling the fences and as I approach the hill at the front of the prison its easy to tell from the silhouette that, that person is Rick. Ignoring the little flop my stomach made I walk over to him. I make sure to cause enough noise so that he knows i'm there, the last thing I need is for him to assume he's under attack and shoot me.

"I can't sleep." My current obsession with Rick has me hurriedly explaining myself because heaven forbid he would think I was following him. I'm even questioning my own decisions now, everything has suddenly gotten way too complicated.

"I was just walking around, I saw you and thought I would say hi. And I want to come with you, Daryl and Hershel tomorrow." I decided it was probably going to be best if I just got everything out straight away. I mean this isn't the first time I've just appeared when he was alone, that doesn't look good.

"Well hi." I can feel the heat across my face, thank goodness it's too dark to see the dash of crimson on my cheekbones.

"And I don't think that that's a good idea." From the little light that there is it looks like he's shaking his head. I manage to distract myself from the fact that all of his attention is on me, by inwardly scalding myself for the mental commentary of his every move.

"I'll stay in the car if I have too. I just want to come along, maybe I could help if there's any trouble." I am more than aware that my argument is absolutely terrible but I have nothing else to say. I don't know why I want to go with them so badly, I just do. My eyes are a little more adjusted to the light deprivation, so much so, that I can see Rick run his hands through his hair. I don't understand why it's so difficult for him to decide either way. I hear him sigh as he goes to sit at the foot of the hill. I decide after winning the mental debate with myself that I should probably join him in sitting on the grass.

"Something tells me I'm making the worse decision ever, but okay. You can join us. A lot of us, we underestimate you, sometimes we have to remind ourselves that you did survive for years in the forest by yourself." I don't know what it is, perhaps the way he's speaking softly, or my lack of sleep, or just the amount I've had to take in these last few days, but no amount of balling my hands into fists can prevent the steady stream of tears from gushing from my eyes.

"Hey." I feel Rick's arm circling me as he shuffles closer, I don't need the light to know that he's cradling me against his chest, even the fact that I am currently emotionally unstable doesn't stop the mini earthquake in my stomach. What the hell is wrong with me, all it takes is one man to be nice to me and I 'fall in love' with them.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know why I'm crying." I cover my face with my hands I don't know why, neither of us can see anything, but sitting so close to him it feels like he could see into my soul.

"It's alright." No it's not. The tears might be stopping but the slow strokes of his thumb through my hair are doing nothing but making my situation more confusing. I stay sat against Rick long after I stop crying. Everybody has had those moments where they're leaning against someone and all you can think is, wow this is unbelievably uncomfortable; right now I'm so comfortable I even manage to drift off to that place where your sort of half asleep. I wake a little later finding that no more than an hour has passed. I think it was the cold that woke me and the damp grass isn't helping. The chill has bled into my bones, yet I'm still burning in all the places that Rick's body touches mine. His chest against my chest, his hand on my shoulder and my knee. I am undoubtedly blushing profusely, with my head nestled against Rick's collar-bone and if my inspection is correct Rick's head is resting on top of mine.

"Are you alright?" I hope to God that he can't feel my heartbeat right now. He whispers the words so close to my ear that the hairs on the back of my neck tremble. Not really trusting myself to speak I nod my head.

"Come on then, we better move before we catch hypothermia." I stand up and can hear him following me. I'm not really sure what's going to happen now so I put a little bit of distance between us. Not like that would make any difference I can feel his presence to my right, he's like a beacon, heating up my entire right side. But the fact that I'm shivering is a clear indicator that, that is all in my head. Rick drapes his jacket over my shoulders and I'm suddenly engulfed in his smell, the outdoors and the faint hint of aftershave. I don't know whether to be ecstatic or worried that he is paying such close attention to me.

"I'm tired but I don't think I can sleep." Desperate to stop my brain from running ahead of itself I blurt out one of the not so R rated thoughts that are hanging around my head. Clinging on to the jacket that's still warm with his body heat I breathe in the cool night air, hoping that it will put out the fire that's spread across my face.

"Me neither." He states whilst stopping pretty suddenly.

"We can relieve Daryl of watch duty." He starts moving again and I'm judging that it's in the direction of the watchtower. As we near the tower the floodlights are a shocking contrast to the darkness that has swamped the field and unsurprisingly Daryl spots us a mile off.

"You can't sleep?" Daryl yawns as we enter the little square room at the top of the tower.

"Nope." Rick picks up the binoculars and does a quick sweep of the surrounding area.

"Well I sure can. See you guys later." He picks up his crossbow and slinging it over his shoulder strides out of the room. Ignoring the chair in the corner Rick sinks to the floor leaning his back against the wall. In this light he looks tired, presumably he is, we've had a busy day.

"Hey, come over here." He's holding his arms out to me. Despite the heaviness of my eyelids they still widen with shock. I thought we were going to forget what happened out there but nonetheless I collapse next to him settling against his body with a sigh. His arms envelop me, holding me tightly to his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Who would have thought I could fall asleep when my heart was beating so fast but I must've because the next thing I saw was a cascade of morning light transforming the world into a more welcoming place.

"Mornin'." Rick nearly gave me a heart attack. In my dazed state I was completely oblivious to the fact that I was draped over his chest. I quickly get to work disentangling myself, which by the way is not easy, I'm sleepy and clumsy and could not for the life of me slip out of his jacket. He's chuckling to himself as he sits up, I have subsequently given up on trying to get out of his jacket and instead I'm just gonna stare at the wall, or anywhere come to think of it, that doesn't involve seeing Ricks dishevelled hair or the little bit of skin poking out from the bottom of his t-shirt whilst he stretches. Damn I'm so messed up.

I finally manage to hand Rick his jacket back and we leave the tower after one last sweep of the area. Seeing as though we still have a couple of hours to spare, we decide to check on the perimeters before meeting up with Daryl and Hershel. I'd jump at the chance to spend more time with Rick. On the way back up the hill we carry a bucket each of fresh water, it saves the others having to do it when they wake up. Despite the awkward start to the day we're soon both at ease with each other and when one of the handles on Ricks bucket snaps sending water crashing all over his feet, we're quick to see the funny side. Still recovering from our fit of laughter we stroll over to the car where Daryl and Hershel are waiting, I can't quite decipher the look that Hershel throws at Daryl when we come ambling round the corner, but it worries me.

The drive to the meeting place is uneventful to say the least. Me and Rick ride in the back, I think we're only now coming to terms with the enormity of the situation. When we pull up to the old shed it's clear that the other group haven't arrived yet but Daryl does a sweep of the area anyway. Hershel stays in the car as I follow Rick towards the bleak, wooden building. Inside the shed is exactly how you would expect it to be, there's gardening equipment pushed into the corners and a faint smell of compost and mint. In the center of the shed, dominating the space is a table, with two chairs positioned at either side. Seeing the table so casually arranged immediately sends warnings off in my head. Everything just seems like a set on a stage where you know that the next scene is a tragedy.

"Lets go." Ricks voice snaps me out of my reverie, but it takes a little more effort on my part to stop my head from imagining, rather graphically, everything that could go wrong today. We return back to the car to talk strategies, deciding that it would probably be best for me and Hershel to stick close to the car, while Daryl escorts Rick to and from the shack. When the other group cruise up to the shed were all hovering around our car, Hershel's sat nearby on a rock, Daryl's rather restlessly pacing around our vehicle and me and Rick are just talking.

"I bet this isn't what you imagined when you thought about being a part of a group?" He states this as a matter of fact, but I can tell that he wants me to tell him more about myself, and I want to, he doesn't even know my real name, but this isn't the right time.

"Oh, you mean participating in a medieval war between two colonies, all the time." I smile. Rick laughs in response and moves to stand next to me as the other car comes to a halt. I think this idle chat is just a way to cover up his nerves. Still laughing I rather casually snatch an arrow from the quiver on my shoulder, pointing the bow towards the ground I stand instantly aware of my surroundings. My attention is entirely focused on the car that boldly parked in the middle of the clearing, yet I still manage to notice how Rick has moved ever so slightly to stand in front of me.

The man I assume to be the governor heads straight towards the little shed with not so much as a glance over his shoulder at the enemy. A woman around the same age as me gestures for Rick to follow, and considering he obliges I'm guessing that this woman is Andrea. Daryl continues to pace around the building before disappearing with one of the two guys from the other group, I would worry about him, but I'm already worrying so much about Rick that if I let myself worry about him I would probably have a heart attack. With nothing else to do I climb on top of the car and settle in for what I imagine is going to be a long wait, with my bow in my lap I allow myself the simple luxury of enjoining the slow burn of the midday sun. From my vantage point I can just spot Hershel sat in the distance with, I'm assuming, the third man who came with the governor. Soon enough the sun becomes uncomfortable and I scoot to a standing position, a little while ago Andrea left the building and she now sulks about in the shade of the trees. With as much confidence as I can gather I cautiously head over to her.

"Hello." She looks up at me and from the look in her eyes she doesn't need my company, but then her face relaxes.

"Rick said I should watch over you, but it doesn't look like you need my help." She nods towards my bow. Not quite sure what to reply I sort of shuffle about, kicking fallen leaves into a pile.

"So are you any good. With that." I glance up at her, I probably look terrified because she goes on.

"I saw one in a store once, right when all of this was starting. I though it would be a good weapon, but I couldn't figure out how to use it." She smiles encouragingly at me.

"It's not too difficult." I smile back. Before I get the chance to explain anything, both our gazes shift towards the building as the doors bang open. Their corroded hinges screaming in protest as clouds of dust fall from the frames. The sound is like a gunshot in the surrounding silence and after the cacophony of noise is Rick. He doesn't so much as glance at us, instead he moves out of sight. Me and Andrea rush over to the shed and as she disappears inside I head off in the general direction that Rick went. He didn't go far, he just crouches in the shadow of the wooden shed. He looks, well, murderous, I don't think I could describe the look on his face any other way. He notices me standing a little ahead of him.

"I'm alright", he exclaims whilst standing up and straightening his expression.

"We should probably get out of here though, before I do something we'd all regret." We amble around the side of the building, knowing that we need to get out of here but not quite ready to acknowledge the danger lurking around the edges of our peaceful bubble. As we move our arms brush against each other, like a reassuring whisper in the dark that were not alone in this mess. I think I speak for the both of us when I feel that right now were calm and collected, but underneath is a deadly iceberg waiting to destroy us. I've known for a while that my iceberg was gonna get me sooner or later, it grows bigger and bigger as each day passes.

When we round the building we head straight towards the car, deciding that Rick has said everything that he needed to, to the governor. He's looking a little depressed again and slightly psychotic, so I nudge his arm with my elbow, ignoring the explosion of heat dancing across my skin when our bodies connected.

"Hey, you're looking a little psychotic again." I may be worried about him but I can't the small smile that plays across my lips, and when he chuckles in response my heart beats a just a 'tiny' bit faster.

"Thanks for the heads up, I knew there was a reason I kept you around." His smile grows bigger and I feel mine mirroring it.

"Charlotte?" At first I don't realise the enormity of hearing that name, but when I glance towards the voice I know that I've hit my iceberg and I'm sinking fast. I stop dead in my tracks, feeling literally every emotion known to man, before settling on fear.

"Dad." The words barely escape my lips as I exhale the breath I hadn't realised I was holding.

"My Charlotte, you've come home." The governor starts moving towards me and out of the corner of my eye I notice Daryl with his crossbow aiming at him. For a moment I allow myself to remember the past and how he would take care of me and brush my hair just before bed, but letting those memories in also reminded me of the months leading up to my disappearance and how I grew to hate him and then all of the things that Rick has told me. I back away quickly.

"No. No no." In my haste I trip up, not over anything in particular but I guess trying to run backwards will do that to you. I do notice despite my rather traumatized state that Daryl has moved in front of me threatening to shoot if anyone steps forward. A hand grabs hold of my arm dragging me to my feet, I know who it was that was pulling me but I don't want it to be true. Rick clutches my arm with such force as he drags me away from the stand-off, I'm still walking backwards as Rick roughly guides me towards the car. I'm not crying because of my dad or because I regret not going with him, but rather because I have lost something which meant everything to me. Pain slams through my back as Rick restrains me against the car, if his hands weren't grasping my throat I would have told him that I wasn't going to hurt him; how could I, but all it takes is association. I am associated with his worse enemy, so now I too am his enemy. His hands are wrapped around my throat restricting my movement and making it harder and harder to breathe. He rips the bow and quiver from my back throwing them to the ground at his feet. My tears still roll down my cheeks, silently. That's the strangest bit, everything is silent, there is no sound at all. I can't stand looking into Rick's eyes anymore, all I can see is hate, and while I don't think all that hate is because of me, it is still nonetheless directed towards me. I close my eyes, I let my hands fall to my sides and I give up. For the first time in quite awhile not included all the times i've spent alone with Rick I feel calm, I know what to do now, and its liberating.

"Rick! It's not her that your angry with!" I can hear Hershel shouting, I know that he must be shouting loudly but it's actually quiet. I make no sense. I'm sure a lot of other stuff is happening, but I don't care. The next thing I know is my head is hitting the floor and that knocks me right out of my reverie. At first I thought Rick had hit me, but all he has done is let go, I forgot that my legs refused to hold my weight and the only thing that was holding me up was Ricks grip. I would love nothing more than to go to sleep now, but my brain stubbornly refuses to let me out easily. My eyes are still tightly shut, it takes all of my concentration to keep them shut. I don't think I can stand to see that look in his eyes again.

"Why didn't she try to stop me, I would have stopped. Why didn't she try!" The only thing I can think to do is run. I've run away from everything before. Rick is everything now, I can run away from him. Now. I remind myself that I've given up, I don't need my bow and I run straight in the direction of the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, **

**Now I know you're expecting another chapter, and its coming, but first I wanted to share with you some of the music that's inspired the recent chapters. So, here is a list of a few songs that i've listened to constantly since I started this fanfic.**

**You Do Something To Me - Paul Weller**  
**Breathe 2AM - Anna Nalick **  
**Hey Pretty Girl - Kip Moore**  
**Hopeless Wonderer - Mumford and Sons**  
**My Best Friend - Tim McGraw**  
**I Need Something - Newton Faulkner**  
**Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift**  
**C'est La Mort - The Civil Wars**  
**Home - Gabrielle Aplin**  
**Must Be Doing Something Right - Billy Currington**

**Please let me know if this is something you want me to do more often. **

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Chapter Five**

Its not a long distance, I know immediately that I have arrived when I feel the chill of the shade crash against my exposed skin. I'm not looking to survive this time. I don't care where the nearest water supply is, I don't care where the best trees are. I'm like a cat that knows that it's time has come, i'm just looking for a place that's peaceful and quiet, where I can go to sleep, and never wake up. I feel like I've been running my whole life, like I could've run a marathon, in record time as well. I know though, thanks to the tree roots and the constant tripping and falling, that I wouldn't have gotten far. Just as I approach a huge oak tree I trip again. This time because of utter exhaustion I can't be bothered picking myself up, I lie there, where I fell, until the sun gives up on me and falls with the burden of keeping me warm. In the bitter cold transition between day and night I crawl weakly into a nest between two unearthed oak roots. I'm pretty sure that I've hurt my ankle one of the numerous times I fell over, because it refuses to obey when I drag my knees to my chest in an attempt to lock in the warmth that hurriedly escapes my body.

A lot of time passes, with me just continuing to stare ahead. Then, like he stepped out of a dream, Rick comes stomping over the roots and I am absolutely ecstatic. If I wasn't frozen in place I would have probably jumped up and down. That then leads me to thinking why I'm frozen in place and with painful certainty I remember everything that happened only hours ago. I don't want to hear what he has to say, I don't want to know why he has come looking for me, I just want to be on my own. I can't stand feeling anymore and well luckily for me the cold has seen to it that I don't physically feel anything, but emotionally its a different story. I don't think he will find me, i'm practically invisible, nestled against the tree, so still. Technology is the devils handiwork though and he swings the torch light through the trees, twice it skims past me, but the third time i'm not so lucky, I think the light catches my hair, and if the world wasn't void of wildlife at the minute, maybe he would have put it down to being a fox. The light settles on me and if I had to describe how I felt it would be like a deer caught in the headlights. My eyes are wide under the blaze of blinding light and I think about running away. But I remember that i'm giving up now and I close my eyes against the glare of the torch bulb. I can feel that its blinding gaze is no longer on me by the way the cold returns claiming my body as its own. Maybe I am invisible and he didn't see me. I know that's not true, I can feel the ground move as he sits next to me. And then I feel the back of his hand on my face as he so gently brushes my hair away from my eyes.

"Your freezing cold Phoenix." He brushes my hair back gingerly and so carefully as though I might break he pulls me towards him. With his back against the tree and me held against his chest he wraps his jacket around the both of us. We sit like that for a little while, each second that he holds me pressed against his chest I can feel the heat begin to take back my body, once again handing me the keys.

"I'm so so sorry, Phoenix." He whispers so quietly that if his lips weren't grazing my ear I wouldn't have heard him at all. I am so close to him and with my head pressed against his chest I can tell that he is crying, even if he is making no noise.

"I ran away from home before any of this started, my dad had changed, he scared me. My dad is the governor." I whisper back, that last bit barely audible. I hear, as well as feel him sigh.

"I know." I only just realise now, that the very tips of his fingers are softly tracing the faint bruises that his own hands had left imprinted against the pale skin of my neck. I guess it's kinda a reflex when my fingers move to join his where they rest against my throat, the back of my hand brushes against his palm.

"Are you alright?" I can tell that this question goes beyond what those three words can possibly convey, but I don't want to go into any of it right now, I don't know, I think I'd rather just stay here like this in his arms for a bit longer. Denying the truth is probably what i'm doing.

"Yeah. I'm alright." I answer his question with a sigh of my own.

When the sun, loyal as it is, returns and I begin to lose my grip on sleep as reality forces itself upon me, I wake to find that i'm not in Ricks arms. Directly ahead of me, in fact, the first thing -other than the fact that Rick is nowhere in sight- that I notice is my bow and quiver of arrows. I reach across to caress the wooden handle. It's unbelievable the sense of security that a piece of wood can instow upon me. Pulling myself to my feet, I agree with myself that my ankle isn't as badly injured as I thought and I cautiously take a few steps on it, scooping my bow into my arms as I pass. It's not long till I discover that Rick hasn't deserted me, he's standing very, very still over near another oak tree. I'm not quite sure what he's doing so I move silently towards him, with an arrow ready to be shot. Now I'm even more confused, there's absolutely nothing ahead of him, I don't understand what he's looking at, maybe he spotted something in the trees.

"Hey." I whisper only loud enough for him to hear, my eyes still fixed on the tree line. He spins round so fast that I jump backwards in shock.

"Jesus Phoenix!" He exhales loudly, leaning against the oak.

"You scared the life out of me." He's clutching at his chest as though he can physically stop his heart from beating so fast.

"Sorry. I thought you might have been hunting something, you were concentrating so hard." I press my lips together trying not to laugh.

"My God Phoenix." I guess he can't help it when he starts to smile, it is a pretty hilarious situation, after everything that happened yesterday it feels liberating to be able to laugh alongside him. I lean against the tree behind me trying to get my breath back.

"What do we do now?" I'm fully aware that I've just ruined the mood, I don't think I could've helped it if i'd tried. This one thought keeps charging around my head like a bull in a china shop, utterly determined to destroy everything.

"I don't know Phoenix. I don't know." Ricks standing right in front of me, so close in fact that my hand would hit his chest before I could fully outstretch my arm. I feel like i'm watching my life on a screen, some predictable TV show or something, i'm standing here, my back absolutely straight, and i'm thinking, I could kiss him. It's almost like i'm seeing into the future, standing here, just watching him watch me, I can see what could happen, and I know he can see it too. But its me and I have a tendency to over-think everything, so instead I cave in and slump against the tree again.

"Everyone will hate me, they'll want me to leave" or they'll kill me. Even as I think this I know it won't happen, I can't see any of them really hurting somebody. But then again I didn't think Rick would do what he did yesterday. I don't know how to express how terrified I am by the fact that I don't know how they will react, so I do what anyone would do and I look straight at him, hoping that he will see the fear that's choking me, through my eyes.

"You're not leaving Phoenix." The look on his face clearly exaggerates the full stop at the end of that sentence. He closes the distance between us, taking my hands at the same time as his lips press against mine. This isn't one of those moments where you notice nothing but the way your lips mold against one another, i'm noticing everything, like the way I feel like I suddenly conduct electricity, or the way I feel Ricks body everywhere and the way his hands are holding mine behind the tree, the feeling of his skin along the length of my bare arm. I'm a prisoner in Ricks embrace and I don't care even a little bit. When Rick releases my hands, its to caress my face, he's holding the back of my neck whilst his thumb grazes my ear. Now that i'm able to, I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling us even closer together.

When we break apart, my arms stay clasped around his neck and his stay on either side of my face, neither of us move. I am so close to him I can hear him gasping for breath, I know that this is the part where the two people go their separate ways having had the chance to think about the situation. I'm not ready to lose this feeling yet, it's like my whole body is on fire. When I look up to see Rick watching me, its all the invitation I need and I kiss him, him meeting me half way. Its a fierce and intense kiss, making my knees go weak. I let my hands stray from Ricks shoulders, through his shirt I trace the muscles down his back and feel him doing the same. Starting from my neck, his hand moves down my side stopping at the waist of my jeans to tease my t-shirt out of the waist band. He slips his hand under the thin material of my shirt, his nails grazing my side. My hands have made their way back to the waist of his jeans and hooking my thumbs over the material I continue to follow the lines of his muscle, pulling him closer to me.

This time when we break apart Rick leans against me, not as lustfully this time, his forehead resting on the tree trunk by the side of my head. I can hear his ragged breathing and feel it warm against my ear. I'm still attempting to suck in enough air to satisfy my overworking heart, when I look up and notice how pathetically empty the sky is. There should be birds, aeroplanes, butterflies, anything, I guess I never really considered that before. I sigh, I don't no why, it could be content or just acceptance of how the world is now. My arms are still wrapped around Rick, my hands lying still on his shoulder blades and I know that one of his hands is circling my waist, the other resting above our heads against the oak. In a way just standing here so close together, silent except for our quick breaths, is more intimate than kissing him.


End file.
